


Brother

by CuddlerOfDragons



Series: Deserving Of Hell? [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons





	Brother

The _first _time Cain killed him was something of a shock. He had seen _animals _die, of course - slaughtering them for food or sacrifice was a part of everyday life - but he and Cain were _people_. They were _family_.

It shouldn’t have been possible.

What had he done _wrong? _It must have been something bad - his brother’s face was twisted with hatred as he brought the rock down - to provoke such violence.

The first blow hurt, unimaginably and left him too dazed to raise his arms in defence. The second hurt less but the world had tilted until he could only see sky and he vaguely realized that he was on the ground. After that, the blows were just a series of dull crunching sounds and warm liquid, dripping; there was relief when he could no longer see the face of the monster that his brother had become.

Quiet in the darkness. For a long time.

He was the first. The first _person _to die, the first to be _murdered_. The first soul in Hell.

Hell and Its demons scented his guilt. A place was made for him, to give his guilt substance.

The second time was worse. It lacked the shock factor of the first time but it made up for that with pain and duration. Death was slow to arrive and the merciful lack of sensation was changed to the brightest blazing of agony, dragged out until - too brief - oblivion.

Every day he would wake and live his life, all the while knowing that _it_ was to come, the _finale_. The details would change - sometimes his mother or his father would be a witness and their grief would increase his guilt - but always it was Cain, in the end.

Knowing what was coming, he began trying to evade the inevitable and, over time, the world he was in _changed_, became peopled with strangers and sometimes Cain wouldn’t find him for days.

He learned quickly to make the most of his stolen hours - food and alcohol were good, women were better - to savour the brightness and softness before the harshness of death sought him out.

At first, he didn’t realize that anything had changed. He woke up in a strange bed but that wasn’t new, not really. More _men _seemed to want him, than _usually_ happened and women seemed more _shocked_ at his approaches. Yes, he was direct and brash about his desires but he had so little time…

Then the big, dark man who shows him a mirror, offers him a gun and suggests suicide.

His reflection is shocking, the notion of suicide intriguing but he finds that the gun kills _so_ efficiently that he wants very much to try it on Cain…

His glee at pulling the trigger and seeing Cain die is, unfortunately, short lived but a revelation nonetheless. It’s like the universe has flipped inside out. _He_ is alive again, Cain is _still_ alive after thousands of years and that’s his _punishment? _It must be a _good_ punishment because Cain wants to end it and Abel realizes something, in a moment of dazzling clarity; if God is punishing _Cain_ for killing _him_, then _his_ murder wasn’t _his_ fault. Why has he felt _guilty_ all this time? He was the _victim_.

His final death is inevitable but so quick and painless that it seems only an instant from stepping into the street to looking, for the first time in eons, into the face of his mother.

“Abel, oh my sweet, gentle boy.” She murmurs, holding him and kissing him and behind her is his father, tears of joy in his eyes.

He finds, in Heaven, that he is part of a large but exclusive club - innocent souls, their time on Earth cut short by his brother. Abel was the first and, when she arrives, in style, in the arms of an angel, Charlotte Richards is the last.


End file.
